


As Ordered

by pairatime



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Clay obeys Jack’s orders in the end. He knows no other way.





	As Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> 2019's Kink bingo: Obedience

Clay watched as Alyssa walked away and left Jack alone in the grave yard and waited deep beneath the trees.

Just as he’d been ordered to.

He watched as Jack looked around at the grave of his grand father, at the trail where Alyssa had gone and at the tress, sky, all of it and Clay knew his creator was lost, confused-something Clay was grateful he himself didn’t feel. He might be curious but never lost.

Part of him wanted to go right to Jack and give him the jar of off colored potion right away. Help Jack recover his memories and free his creator from his confusion. But he couldn’t. No matter how much a part of him wanted to help Jack he knew he couldn’t. Not until an hour had passed since Jack had been dosed with the powder. 

Those had been his orders.

So Clay waited as Jack sat down and stared at the graves of his family, he didn’t move when it started to sprinkle. He did nothing as he saw the tears dripping down Jack’s cheeks.

He waited because those were his orders.

But he frowned because he really liked his creator-much more than his other two-and wanted to help. Looking at the jar he held he knew he was helping. Jack said it was important. Jack told him he had to wait an hour so still he waited.

Because those where his orders.

Then his watch beeped signaling the hour had finally ended so Clay approached Jack making sure he made noise and wouldn’t surprise his creator as he head toward Jack.

“Jack, are you okay,” Clay asked once he knew he was within hearing, slowing down his walk to give his creator time to compose himself. He knew Jack wouldn’t want anyone he knew to see him as he was, once he remember who he knew.

“Do-do I know you,” Jack asked as he stood, wiping his face quickly as he did.

“We’re roommates at Belgrave, you’ve said I was your friend,” Clay explained as he walked forward until he was only a few feet from Jack, “My name is Clay,” he said introducing himself to his creator, which he felt was very odd.

“Clay…I got into Belgrave? How,” Jack paused and looked at the graves, “did he know? Why don’t I remember,” he asked as he looked back at Clay.

“Drinking this should answer all your questions. Or that’s what you said anyways,” Clay said, holding out the jar as he stepped closer.

Jack looked at it for a moment before taking the jar, “I said it would answer my questions?” he asked as he studied it, “I knew I’d forget everything?” he asked again.

“Yes you did Jack. It’s why you told me to wait near you and give you the jar. You made the potion and said you’d need it,” Clay explained, pleased that he was able to do what he was told.

“And if I don’t want to drink it?” Jack asked as he watched Clay.

“Then you’re orders were to find the other knights, given them the potion and then let them talk you into taking the potion,” Clay recounted his orders to his creator.

“My orders? And other knights? I’m a knight,” Jack said firing off the questions quickly.

“Yes you’re orders and the other knights of Saint Christopher and yes you are one of them,” Clay answered before pointing at the jar, “are you going to take it? Or do I need to start looking for them?” Clay asked needing to know which orders to follow next.

Looking at the jar again Jack nodded, “I’ll drink it after you answer one more question. If we’re just roommates why are you so intent on following my orders?”

“You’re my creator, I will always follow your orders,” Clay said simply with a smile.


End file.
